vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Killing time
Two hours until I buzz again out again for the rest of the afternoon so I'm updating the Macne series page. I'm trying to match it to the rest of the wikia, its a little arkward since there isn't much information in the western fandom on them. While I was popping around wikipedia to update their information there on them I found Coco's voice actress had her mentioned under the wrong thing so I had to correct that also. The Macne series seems to be the one that confuses the fans the most, with many not knowing their not even UTAU. They warrent their own page here, but they need work even now. It looks like we're starting to sink into Lourdes' creator at last, slowly. But now we've got other problems to sort out. I want this problem to resolve it self, but whenever it does it doesn't seem to come to a conclusion. :-/ Meanwhile in Pokemon... Yeah, I have too much free time and I'm addicted to the game. Gold and silver were my favourite of the series and HeartGold and SoulSilver are remakes, its also been long enough to make me forget what it was like playing them the first time. I beat the last gym with 3 pokemon 15 minutes after I signed off my last blog entry. One pokemon got 2 levels and another just 1, that was the difference this time round. Either yesturday the games diceroll (it doesn't use a dice system, I'm implying its luck system here) was out of whack or my luck was on high. Then it was me and Lugia... I wasted a whole lot of pokeballs the first time I fought it and then had to hit the reset button because I lost trying to catch it. Sods law. Second time I had a go at it I threw an ordinary pokeball at it for kicks and caught it first time. ... ... ... ... ... ... Yeah, I'm gonna take a few days to figure how that one worked out. I know I can never do that again and thats the first time I've caught a legendary with a plain ordinary pokeball in one of these games just by tossing a pokeball at it like that. I decided to load my Diamond game up to see how far I got and was reminded within 5 seconds of seeing the interface why that version never impressed me. It took me a couple of minutes to remember how to get up the pokedex because my mind went blank. The pokewalker from Soulsilver though, I had to go somewhere prompto this morning and couldn't have it on show. I walked out the house with a coat with no pockets, you do not want to know where I stuffed the walker to keep it out of sight. I don't "get" the point of this thing sometimes, beyond the fact the pokemon in it is now lvl. 20. You spend all day with the thing hooked somewhere on your body in your pocket just to give it attention.